Shinji Sparda
Shinji Sparda formerly known as Shinji Ikari is the son of Super-Devil Yui Sparda and the Dragon God-King Bahamut. He is also the grandson of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and the Archangel Eva. He is the main protagonist for the fanfiction: Descendant of Sparda: Rise of the 7th Great Satan and Return of the Dark Knight. '' ''He is a former leiutenant for NERV and the current White Dragon Emperor due to him possessing Divine Dividing. He also possesses the Ten Commandments Sword or the '''Ten Powers of the Supreme King. '' ''He is called the '''Second Coming of the Dark Knight, The World's Strongest Devil, The 7th Great Satan, The Supreme King of All Devils, The Twilight Dragon King God Emperor, The Holy Demonic Dragon King God Emperor, Master of Light and Darkness, Wizard of Twilight & The Strongest White Dragon Emperor. ''Personality '' ''History '' After rejecting Third Impact, Shinji Ikari is trying to move on with his life with his guardians / surrogate mothers Misato Katuragi and Ritsuko Akagi until he met a powerful fallen angel named Raynare and went on a date with her only to killed by a another fallen angel named Yeqon, only for the latter to be killed by Misato and Ritsuko after they unkowningly followed them in hopes of Raynare doing something to Shinji. He is transported to the Underworld where he met Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge where they told Shinji everything about the Angel Wars, Second Impact and SEELE. They revealed his heritage as the son of Bahamut and the grandson of Sparda and also explained that everything was planned by Yeqon in order to gain the Power of God. Sirzechs also told Shinji that he has two options for him. One: he would be reborn as a servant of his little sister Rias Gremory or Two: He would be a pureblooded devil and revive his clan. Shinji chosen option two and learned there is more to the option that he was told, he would also become a Satan alongside him, Serafall Mammon, Ajuka Beelezebub, Fabium Asmodeous, Katerea Leviathan and Roygun Belphegor and he would become the Supreme Ruler of the Underworld, ''Powers & Abilities *Supernatural Strength / Godlike Strength '' *''Supernatural Speed / Godlike Speed '' *''Supernatural Stamina / Godlike Satmina '' *''Flight'' *''Genius-Level Intelligence '' *''Military Training '' *''Immense Magical Energy '' *''Divine Energy '' *''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant '' *''Devil Trigger '' *''Weapons Proficency '' *''Master Swordsmanship Expert '' *''Demonic Energy '' *''Senjutsu and Yojutsu '' *''Immense Draconic Energy '' ''Peerage *Rias Gremory '' *''Yasaka '' *''Gilgama '' *''Rossweisse '' *''Mikumo Kushinada'' *''Ravel Phenex '' *''Kuroka '' *''Le Fey Pendragon '' *''Walburga '' *''Jeanne '' *''Siegfried '' *''Alexandria The Great '' *''Erza Scarlet'' *''Raynare '' *''Kalawarner '' *''Kiyome Abe '' ''Battles *Shinji Sparda vs Riser Phenex - Win '' *''Shinji Sparda vs Kokabiel - Win'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Gilgama, The Queen of Heroes and Alexandria the Great, Queen of Conquerors - Win '' *''Shinji Sparda vs Vali Lucifer - '' *''Shinji Sparda vs Tiberius Ceasar - '' *''Shinji Sparda vs Diadora Asorath - '' *''Shinji Sparda vs Shalba Beezebub -'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Loki -'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Cao Cao -'' *''Shinji Sparad vs Saiaorg Bael -'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Indra -'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Zekram Bael -'' *''Shinji Sparda vs Rizevim Livan Lucifer -'' ''Equipment *Divine Dividing: Mid-Tier Longinus'' **''Divide '' **''Half-Dimension'' *''Ten Commandments Sword: High-Tier Longinus '' **''EisenMeteor '' **''Explosion'' **''Silfarion'' **''Rune Save '' **''Blue Crimson'' **''Mel Force '' **''Gravity Core'' **''Million Suns '' **''Sacrifar'' **''Ravelt'' *''Balanace Breaker: Divine Dividng Scale Mail '' **''White Dragon Spirit Mail'' **''Vanishing Dragon Demon Mail '' *''Balance Breaker: Supreme King's Ten Divine Commandments Grand Aegis Magistrate '' **''Sub-Species Balance Breaker: Supreme White Dragon King's Ten Commandments Grand Aegis Divine Magistrate Spirit Mail '' *''Juggnernaut Drive '' **''Longinus Smasher '' *''Supreme Juggernaut Drive '' **''Divinity Slasher '' **''Demonic Extinction '' **''Longinus Omni-Smasher '' *''Imperium Juggernaut Overdrive '' **''Divine Judgment '' **''Longinus Smasher '' *''Supreme King's Truth Ideal Juggernaut Overdrive '' *''Diabolos Dragon God '' **''Infinity Drive '' **''True Judgment '' **''Longinus Smasher '' *''Omni-Dragon God-King Final Millennium Drive'' Swords *Rebellion *Yamato Trivia *Due to his heritage as the grandson of the Archangel Eva. Shinji can use his grandmother's archangel powers and can handle the Ten Commandments Sword' holy power without being burned. *Shinji can use the Ultimate Balance Breaker of the Ten Commandments Sword because he is so far adavanced that he only needs to call it when he needs it, just like the Divine Dividing. *The Ten Commandments Sword is not a longinus until later in the story. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Protagonist Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Dragon Gods Category:Fanon Devils